Salida entre colegas
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: —Entonces Judy, cuéntanos con cuantos conejitos estuviste antes de estar con este zorro —comentó Del Gato luego de retirarse la botella de cerveza de los labios y señalando con su enorme pata al respectivo animal. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia es propiedad de Disney.

"Créditos al dueño/creador de la imagen".

* * *

.

 _ **Salida entre colegas**_

 _ **.**_

.

—Entonces Judy, cuéntanos con cuantos conejitos estuviste antes de estar con este zorro —comentó Del Gato luego de retirarse la botella de cerveza de los labios y señalando con su enorme pata al respectivo animal.

Y fue así como hasta la ahora divertida noche en el bar con sus colegas policías se arruinó.

La coneja se tensó en su asiento, sus largas orejas se elevaron y apretó su propia cerveza con fuerza; mientras que un tierno rubor se plantaba en sus mejillas.

Nick a su lado rió contra el pico de la botella, sin disimulo alguno; digiriendo su mirada a ella, con todo el cinismo del mundo, comentó:

—Así es Pelusa, cuéntanos con cuantos.

Judy se removió en su asiento, incomoda.

—Oh por favor, déjenla en paz, ella no tiene por qué contarnos sus cosas personales —abogó por ella el amable guepardo Benjamín.

—Estamos en confianza ¿no? —replicó Lobato, arqueando una ceja—, somos compañeros después de todo. Además, tampoco le estamos preguntando algo tan íntimo —centró su atención de nuevo en la coneja.

El zorro rió con más fuerza.

Judy carraspeó, y al hacer dicho acto se percató de como todas las miradas en la mesa se posaban en ella, atentos.

Su vergüenza y sonrojo aumentaron.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Casi podía jurar como todos movían la cabeza hacia adelante, expectantes.

 _¡Malditos chismosos!_ —pensó.

Giró su vista hacia Nick, el cual también la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados e intentando contener las risas. El muy descarado parecía disfrutar de la escena, y claro estaba; era el único en la mesa (aparte de ella) que sabía la verdad.

Estuvo tentada a mentir de manera exagerada, solo para molestar el zorro, pero a final de cuentas, a pesar de que era buena encubriendo y engatusando, en lo que respectaba a sus asuntos personales, era un asco mintiendo y todos se darían cuenta.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, respondió:

—En realidad, Nick es el primer animal en mi vida —se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto y que no causara gran impacto esa simple oración.

Cosa que lógicamente no pasó. Y las reacciones no tardaron en llegar.

Nick sonrió triunfante.

Todos los policías en la mesa la observaron sorprendidos y exclamando todos al mismo tiempo y entre sí: "¿Qué?" "No puede ser" "Oh" "Pero si Judy es tan bonita".

La coneja solo resopló fastidiada, odiando ser el centro de atención en esos momentos con respecto a esos temas. Sintió como el cánido posaba una de sus patas en su hombro, guiñándole un ojo. Parecía ser su forma de brindarle apoyo y decirle que se relajara.

—¿Y no te da curiosidad saber cómo es estar con alguien de tu especie? —inquirió otro de sus compañeros, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

Percibió como Nick a su lado se atragantaba con su cerveza, al parecer esa preguntaba lo había tomado de improvisto y sacado de balance. La miró rápidamente, esperando la respuesta, pero esta vez sin saberla.

Judy casi se ríe en su cara.

—En realidad no, más bien pienso que las conejas que andan con conejos, se pierden de lo grandioso que es estar con un depredador —terminó de responder e inmediatamente se llevó la botella a la boca para disimular la vergüenza luego de haber soltado semejante comentario tan sugerente.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en pitar y vociferar, dándole leves golpes amistosos en el hombro al zorro, de orgullo.

Nick esbozaba una sonrisa que reflejaba cierto dolor, por lo visto esos manotazos no eran lo suficientemente suaves, tal vez era por la clara diferencia de tamaños.

Una vez que todos se calmaron y que Judy asumió (equivocadamente) que por fin la ronda de preguntas incomodas había terminado, Garraza terminó preguntando algo, que la incomodó de una manera distinta esta vez.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Nick? ¿Con cuantas zorras estuviste antes de conocer a Judy?

La coneja se preguntó mentalmente si el alcohol ya empezaba a afectar el cerebro del guepardo.

El cánido tosió incómodo, luego de asimilar la pregunta.

—Oh por favor, no me digan que esta salida de adultos va a terminar en el infantil jueguito de verdad o reto —dijo Judy, no queriendo saber para nada la respuesta del zorro.

—No muchas, en realidad —respondió Nick antes de que la coneja lo impidiera, le sonrió de lado, la cual lo miraba sorprendida—. Solo fueron tres antes de Judy.

—Debo admitir que eso me sorprende viniendo de ti, Nick —musitó sorprendido el guepardo.

El zorro frunció levemente el ceño.

—El que haya sido un estafador, no quiere decir que también tenía que jugar con las mujeres —dio un trago a su bebida—, mi madre me enseñó a ser muy respetuoso en ese sentido, y supongo que trato a las mujeres, como me gustaría que trataran a mi madre —concluyó.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos en la mesa por la emotiva y madura revelación que el zorro les había compartido, en especial Judy que lo observaba con los ojos dilatados. A los pocos segundos todos recobraron la compostura y volvieron su atención a simple banalidades o centrándola en otro de sus compañeros; la coneja aún se encontraba ida e intentando procesar la información, que le había caído muy bien, contrario a lo que esperaba.

Ordenó más cervezas para la mesa.

 _7 cervezas…_

—Zanahorias, estas bebiendo mucho, no estas siendo linda ahora —regañó su pareja, dándose cuenta del estado de ebriedad que empezaba a adquirir.

Judy le dio un empujón, para evitar que le arrebatara la botella.

—No me subestimes zorro…

 _10 cervezas…_

Nick caminaba por su departamento con una inconsciente Judy en sus brazos, detalló lo linda que se veía, incluso en ese estado; negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. La depositó en la cama, y cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, sintió como lo asió, abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello.

—Por tratarme como dama, te cogeré como actriz porno —rápidamente lo empujó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Nick solo atribuyó su comentario a la borrachera.

* * *

 **NA:** De acuerdo, siempre he tenido el pensamiento de que Nick nunca seria el tipo de que engañe a una mujer y juegue con sus sentimientos, tal vez fue por el papel de la mamà, que representó mucho para el. :')

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ;)

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
